The twins
by Dead Before Living
Summary: two new twins come to ouran and stumble across the host club.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so my names Allen this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you like it I put me and my brother as the main characters in the story and me and my brother are really close like in the story we both are actually British and Canadian. And I actually did start a year later and I still am the quiet type but right now I don't seem it because I'm typing not talking.**

_~the question isn't why we fight but what's worth fighting for~_

Me and my brother Nicolai were starting a new school today Ouran private school. We both had gotten in because of our grades we both were honors students. Today we started I was a first year while my brother was a 2nd because I was nervous when starting school so I started later but if I haven't mentioned it yet were twins.

"Nicolai I'm nervous what if the people in this school don't like me like in our other school" I muttered under my breath. I didn't understand why I was so hated my brother was loved by everyone and the thing is no one could tell us apart and I hated it yeah I love my brother but I'm my own being I should be treated that way.

"Don't worry Allen you'll be fine and if you're not I'm always here" he said giving me one of his charming smiles. We entered the school people stared at us and whispered things I couldn't help but feel like everyone was talking about me which was probably true I shook while my brother grabbed my hand. "Allen I have to go to class be careful okay?" he said.

"Kay." I said. I made my way to my class and took a seat. When a two kids walked up to me the said something simultaneously and if I recall correctly it was "that's Haruhi's seat".

"Oh I'm terribly sorry…" I whispered and stood up and moved to the back of the room. The male, which I thought looked very feminine to be a guy but then again so do I, by the name of Haruhi which I soon figured out. He Looked back at me and walked over to me are you the new student why are you sitting in the back why don't you come up front" Haruhi said.

"Oh okay" I said blowing my long brown and black bangs out of my face revealing my baby blue eyes. I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked over towards an empty seat near Haruhi and these to orange haired twins. So it looks like I'm not the only kid that has a twin. My black A7X jacket covered my school uniform and I curled into a ball in my seat.

"Hey what's wrong and by the way I'm Haruhi" he said "and his is Hikaru and this is Kaoru".

"It's nice to meet you three" I said with a fake smile "and I'm fine sorry to make you worry". I licked my lips because they felt dry it also happened to show my tongue piercing.

"Haruhi this guy seems suspicious look at all those piercings. Okay I did have a lot of piercings I had snake bites a tongue piercing and two piercing on each ear gages and the normal ones one the second one on my ears. But my brother has the same piercings as me and same colors we both have the same hairs style are hair wasn't too short or wasn't too long. The class had finally ended and it was after school I was looking for a quiet place to study so me and my brother wandered around the halls of ouran we stumbled across unused music room and went in and that's when it all began.

**Okay that's it I hope you liked it tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

"welcome to the ouran host club" a blond male with blonde and blue eyes greeted us.

"nicky im scared" i muttered and held onto his hand tighter.

haruhi walked up to us "oh hey allen is this your twin" he asked. i just nodded.

"whos this allen" he asked with a smile.

"just a friend" i pouted.

"but what happened to me?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"oh shut up you poser" i said "oh and yeah this is nicolai".

"so now were not the only ones in this school" the twins by the name of hikaru and kaoru said.

"well this is tamaki" she pointed atthe one who had greeted us before. "this is kyoya" she sqaid and pointed at a boy with black hair and glasses. "these are takashi and mitsukne." she finished pointing at the two males one short with blonde hair and one with black.

"its nice to meet you all" i bowed.

"oh tamaki hey" my brother waved to the blonde.

"nicolai i didnt know you had a brother" he said and smiled.

"yeah hes my twin allen" he introduced me.

"you know each other" i said tilting my head slightly in confusion.

"yeah hes in my class hes a 2nd year" my loving brother said.

"so were am i" i asked and a girl walked up to me.

"is he a new host hes so cute" she smiled at me. i blushed a little but my bangs hid it. i looked up.

"thank you" i said "but im not a host im new at this school i was just looking for a quiet place to study and stumbled in here" i looked down at my feet.

"allen are you okay" nicolai asked putting a arm around me. i snuggled into his chest as thee girl squealed.

"i dont get why they are squealing you're just comforting me" I whispered to him I felt scared with so many staring at us i started shaking. i was having a panic attack "Nikolai im having a panic attack I yelled between breathes and curled into a ball and held myself on the floor trying to calm down. haruhi bent down to me and tried to help.

"allen are you okay" she asked. by now i looked like i was on the verge of crying my eyes watered and i almost threw my arms around haruhi and started crying. i was weak and i knew it i wasn't like my brother he was strong i wasn't i was weak and fragile but no one cared about that i was alone the only mental kid in this school i was just lonely.

"Allen are you okay" he asked and held me close i whimpered and started to cry in his arms. "hey allen its okay im here and i always will be" he said.

"but what if i have another one and you're not here" i yelled.

"then you can come to us" tamaki said.

"really" i looked up and smiled. he nodded all the girls giggled at how much i acted like a child.

"allen and nicolai i want you to become hosts" tamaki said and pointed us.

_~caught like a fly in a web of your lies~ falling in reverse_

**well i hoped you liked it if i have any errors im sorry nicky kept messing with me and my laptop screen is broken because i was typing a paper in class and some kid slammed my laptop shut and called me a man whore because i apparently affened his friend which i dont remember doing. but i hoped you liked this chapter as of now im going to start chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so today is the day I update sorry it took so long but I broke two of my fingers and I suck at typing with one hand because I touch type and I need two hands. I know I should have had Nicky inform you of my situation but the only good thing about breaking my fingers was I was excused from doing anything in gym. So let's get started.**

**Chapter 3**

"Why not" Nikolai said to me I shrugged.

"Alright it will kill time so I guess so" I smiled at him with a slight blush. "Okay we'll join your host club on one condition you tell me why there's a girl in a host club" I said and Tamaki covered my mouth.

"Hush they don't know Haruhi's a girl' he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he let me go "so you start today. Hikaru Kaoru get them proper clothes, Kyoya call my hair stylist, Honey have a piece of cake"

"Huh? What? But I like my hair" I said.

"Well you have to look like a proper gentlemen for the ladies, oh and take off those piercings" Tamaki said. I did as told and took them out.

By the end of this catastrophe it finally was don't I was dressed like the other hosts and my hair was trimmed parted at the side showing both my arctic eyes and my hair fell into place perfectly cupping my face. I feel the little self-esteem have left as a teenager disappearing. So many people starred at us and some blushed. Me and Nicky looked the same without our piercings Nicky was just slightly taller than me I looked at Nicky and muttered something no one could hear. "What was that Allen" Nicky asked.

"Just I can't wait to start" I smiled.

**I'm sorry it's so short I'm just a little bothered by a review I got so bye-bye.**


End file.
